Soul Eater Online Chatroom Shenanigans 3!
by Mystica1mage
Summary: Things get a bit crazy this ans back fire,a giraffe's life is taken by Patti and more!To sum this all up,the Super Written Exam!Go on,read it,I know you want to.


**Somebody asked for part 3 and I noticed a couple of people subscribing and faving my story.**

**Hope you guys like as always and of course****,Enjoy****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this.**

DISECTIONVIVISECTION-Stein

BackwhenIwasafuckinman-Sid

QuietScentless-Tsubaki

Albino_Scythe-Soul

YourLordandSavior-BlackStar

TheWorminYourbook-Maka

LizfromNY-Liz

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken-Patti/Patty

88888888-Death the Kid

LizfromNY has logged in

TheWorminYourbook has logged in

LizfromNY: Hey Maka!

TheWorminYourbook: Morning Liz!

LizfromNY: How are you?

TheWorminYourbook: Honestly,for some reason I feel great!

LizfromNY: You do?I thought you would be gloomy because BlackStar is getting out of the infirmary today.

TheWorminYourbook: He is?

LizfromNY: Yeah and he said he is gonna ask you out or something along those lines

TheWorminYourbook: Uhg,I'll never go out with perv.

LizfromNY: I see you've read up on the profanity dictionary.

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken has logged in

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: GUYS GUYS GUYS DID YOU STUDY FOR THE TEST LATER TODAY?!

TheWorminYourbook: Yep! I'm ready for this!

LizFromNY: The Super Written Exam?Yeah I was trying to get you to study with me but instead you built giraffes out of the study guides and brutalized them.

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: Don't judge me!The giraffes help me in my time of need! :(

Albino_Scythe has logged in

TheWorminYourbook: Hey Soul!

LizfromNY: Hi Soul!

Albino_Scythe: Sup?

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: SOUL SOUL R U READY FOR THAT SUPER WRITTEN EXAM?

Albino_Scythe: Oh hell yeah I am year my plan totally backfired when Sid caught me but this time I got the ace in the hole,well we all do.

TheWorminYourbook: We all do?

Albino_Scythe: Yeah,a cell phone.

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: OOH OOH MY PHONE HAS SPARKLY GLITTER ON IT

LizfromNY: No Patti,that is your phone case.

Albino_Scythe: Some student hacked into the system and managed to get all the Q and A's and uploaded it on DeathBook.

**(DeathBook is Facebook except it only exist in the SE world)**

Albino_Scythe: Sid is way to full of himself to try anything is always talking about when he was a man and stuff so I should be just fine!

TheWorminYourbook: It seems legit but im not going to tell any of the teachers because you always manage to get remember,an abundance of students got caught cheating last year in the test so they upped the security.I think Stein will be monitoring with Sid today.

Albino_Scythe: Whatever,this plan is gonna be smooth as you losers at the test!

Albino_Scythe has logged out.

LizfromNY: Cmon Patti,let's go find Kid.

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: Kay!

LizfromNY has logged out

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken has logged out

TheWorminYourbook: Well,better get a quick study skim in while I have the time.

TheWorminYourbook has logged out

**At the test**

Albino_Scythe has logged in

QuietScentless has logged in

LizfromNY has logged in

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken has logged in

88888888 has logged in

Albino_Scythe: OH SHIT,THE POST ON DEATHBOOK WITH ALL THE TEST ANSWERS GOT TAKEN DOWN SOMEBODY HELP ME OUT

QuietScentless: Soul,you should have studied.

Albino_Scythe: IT IS TO LATE TO STUDY GIVE ME THE ANSWERS

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: HEY LIZ PASS ME THE BROWN CRAYON

LizfromNY: Dammit Patti just take the entire crayon box why did you make me carry it?

TheWorminYourbook has logged in

TheWorminYourbook: SOUL QUIT TEXTING ME MY PHONE KEEPS VIBRATING AND STEIN KEEPS ROLLING OVER WTH THAT CREEPY SMILE AND THAT GLINT IN HIS GLASSES.

Albino_Scythe: MAKA WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO QUESTION 6?

88888888: MY NAME I CANT WRITE MY NAME I CANT GET A NEW SHEET MY PAPER IS RUINED

TheWorminYourbook: GEEZ SOUL JUST GO TO THE WEBSITE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SHEET IT IS WHERE THE SCHOOL GETS ALL ITS STUFF SHUT UP IM TRYING TO FOCUS.

88888888: EVERY THING IS RUINED IT'S RUINED MY PAPER MY WORTHLESS SHITTY ASYMMETRICAL LIFE IT IS RUINED

Albino_Scythe: KID QUIT CRYING BEFORE SID COMES OVER AND CATCHES YOU WITH YOUR PHONE

LizfromNY: IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT IT WE ARE ALL IN FOR IT

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: PATTI VS GIRAFFE

88888888 has logged out

Albino_Scythe: WOAH WOAH WTF KID JUST DISAPPEARED

BackwhenIwasafuckinman has logged in

Albino_Scythe: WHO IN THE FUCK

LizfromNY: EVERYBODY LOG OUT QUICK!

TheWorminYourbook: What is going on?

Albino_Scythe has logged out

DISSECTIONVIVISECTION has logged in

BackwhenIwasafuckinman: Back when I was a man,I would actually pay attention to my test.I did my work and we did not have any electronics.

LizfromNY has logged out

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: FATALITY!

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken: PATTI WINS!

DISSECTIONVIVISECTION: You guys,you shouldn't be playing I get to have fun with you all in detention.

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken has logged out.

BackwhenIwasafuckinman: Back when I was a man,these devices were not so cool.I can see beautiful women on these things!But back when I was a man I had respect for the feminine body.

DISSECTIONVIVISECTION: Cmon Sid,we caught log out.

DISSECTIONVIVISECTION has logged out

BackwhenIwasafuckinman: I am just gonna take a little peek at these women reaaaaaal quick.

BackwhenIwasafuckinman has logged out

QuietScentless: Wow,what good it does just to be quiet and watch right?

TheWorminYourbook: You said it Tsubaki.

BackwhenIwasafuckinman has logged in

BackwhenIwasafuckinman: Back when I was a man I made sure nobody got past my eye.

TheWorminYourbook: GOOD LORD OF DEATH HOW THE HELL

TheWorminYourbook has logged out

BackwhenIwasafuckinman: Being quiet isn't going to work this time out and give it up.

QuietScentless has logged out

BackwhenIwasafuckinman: What is this site these kids go on nowadays?Fakku?Ooh!Boku No Pico is something I should watch eh?Those are some good looking girls…OH MY THEY ARE NOT GIRLS ABORT ABORT THEY AREN'T GIRLS I WAS FOOLED

BackwhenIwasafuckinman has logged out

**Welp!I hope you all enjoyed this!Please review!Always,fav and such!**


End file.
